Nico in skanadia
by ChristianCountryGirl
Summary: I can't think of a good summery.


**A/N hey y'all I hope you like this story, but it's been awhile since I've read 'the brother band series' so sorry for any mistakes and if you see any please point them out.**

**I don't own any thing you recognize in this story only the plot.**

Hal walked along the beach, he wasn't quite sure why he was there at this time of night but he couldn't sleep and he couldn't ignore the strange voice in the back of his head guiding him, Hal heard a cough it sounded just around the bend, he ducked low and 'stealthily'

(at least that's what he thought) slipped around the bend his eyes widened, there was a boy laying sprawled on the grass his clothes were soaked, but they were the strangest clothes he'd ever seen, he had black pant's,black shirt with a skeleton drew on it and a black jacket that seemed to be made out of black leather, his boots were also black, he had a sword hanging on a belt made of iron links, his

shaggy hair was plastered to his skull, his skin was so pale he looked on the verge of death Hal had never seen anybody even close to this color pale! Hal walked over to him warily the boy didn't seem to be breathing Hal knelt down and put his hand below the boy's nose to check for breath, he nodded the boy was breathing if barely he sighed he needed to get this boy back so his mom could take care of him,

for a normal person his age this wouldn't be a problem but though he was sixteen and about to go into brother band training he was small what he lacked in size he made up in brain,but a his brain wasn't gonna help him get the boy to his house was it,

of course not, he sighed again and heaved the boy up and was surprised that the boy was so light he draped the boy's arm around his neck and proceeded to drag him towards his house, after about forty-five minuets he made it to his back door he left the boy slumped up against the wall while he went in and cleared a path to a table to lay the boy on soon he had shoved the boy onto the table he went and

got his mom she rushed down to the boy, with Hal hot on her heals his eyes widened when he saw a pool of blood on the table he hadn't noticed the boy had been injured "go boil some water" his mother instructed he nodded and was off like a shot

when he finally came back with the boiling water the boy lay on his stomach still unconscious his shirt had been removed to get to the wound his black hair and pale back was covered in blood some of it was dried and some seemed fresh, a sword and a pile of knives and sheaths lay beside him they obviously belonged to the stranger

'cause the blades were black as night and seemed to radiate cold even from a distance, as he helped his mother get the blood off he noticed dozens of scars as if a five year old had decided to draw a picture on him with a knife,

thorn stumbled in to see what the fuss was his eyes narrowed when he saw the boy, but he came over and helped clean the wound which looked like some crazy guy had cut an X in the boy's back with a sword then knocked him out with a rock, (which was close to what happened if you changed crazy guy to mercenary monster, sword into claws and rock into mountain)

"strange" muttered thorn sitting down after they had finally finished bandaging the boy, "whats strange?" Hal asked "his scars" thorn explained "their teeth marks, or at least Half of them are but their bigger than any teeth I've ever seen on man or beast" Hal nodded thoughtfully "do you think he'll live? He lost an awful lot of blood"

"considering those scars I think he's been through worst" thorn said quietly, suddenly thorn whipped around to where the boy lay behind them his eyebrows rose in surprise Hal turned around and bit back a gasp the boy was sitting up and studying them his eyes which Hal had expected to be brown was the same color his hair. Black.

They seemed so full of different emotions that he couldn't read them except the distrust. his eyes were alert he didn't even seem to notice his injury's "where am I?" the boy's voice matched his appearance. Strange. It was smoother than glass and colder than the north wind, thorn raised a quizzical eyebrow

"skanadia" "and wheres that?" the boy asked, Hal's jaw dropped everybody knew where skanadia was no matter how sheltered their life may have lived "north of aurulan" thorn answered patiently the boy pursed his lips in frustration the first real emotion he had shown since waking, Hal's mother came in, she gasped when she saw the boy sitting up and rushed over to him

"now you lay down, I can't have you running around and making those wounds worst" she scolded wagging her finger she shoved a shirt into the boy's arms "you put that on, then sit right over there and I'll bring you some food" she ordered the boy raised an eyebrow then shrugged and struggled into the shirt Hal's mom had brought him Hal watched curiously as the boy reached over and grabbed his sword

proceeding to strap it onto himself along with the knives hiding them everywhere possible "what's your name?" Hal finally blurted the boy gave him a strange look as if calculating how much of a threat he possessed "Nico di Angelo" the boy finally answered "and you?" "Hal miukkel"{?} "call me thorn"

Nico nodded "how d I get here?" Hal recounted his story Nico just nodded when he was done as if he was expecting it, "how d you get that wound boy?" thorn asked Nico scowled "its Nico, and that's none of your business"

he glared Hal felt a shiver of fear but his mother chose that time to come in with a bowl of some kind of soup, she set it down in front of Nico and crossed her arms "eat" she ordered he eyed the door as if he might try and get past her but then he sighed and began to eat, while he ate Hal studied him closer the way he sat suggested that he might be in pain but didn't really care as if this happened all the time

then his mom shooed Hal off to bed he was reluctant to go, he didn't quite trust Nico, but his mom insisted it would be all right just then there was a knock at the door, a lady who looked about eighty years old came in

" 'ello, 'ave you seen my nephew? He's got black hair and- there you are" the lady said so fast that Hal could hardly understand the lady rushed over to Nico and started talking so fast no body except Nico understood, he nodded and got up "thank you for your hospitality ma'am, and thanks for dragging me here"

he said bowing to Hal's mom and nodding to Hal he turned on his heel and followed the old lady out. Hal stared after him, shook his head in wonderment then sighed "I'm going to bed" he told his mom but even as he headed toward his room he knew he wouldn't get much sleep.

**A/N Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
